High School Days
by xryuchan27
Summary: Mukuro is a new student from Italy who became one of Tsuna's classmates and eventually became much more. AU, 6927, slight 1827
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

The first time Sawada Tsunayoshi saw him was when he was running to school at a fast pace after waking up late from playing games the night before and only had five minutes left before the school gates lock his self out and entirely miss his first class for the second semester which would probably result of getting punished by a certain head prefect of the Disciplinary Committee; sienna-brown hair bounced as he swiftly made a corner and came through to a path where cherry blossom trees greeted him in full bloom, taking no time of resting for a second, he swiftly ran past them.

When he rounded to another corner, however, his breath got knocked away from him when he suddenly collided to a soft, yet hard, surface of a person's chest as he yelped in surprise as he bounced back from the impact and made him lose his footing, expected to feel pain on his rear as he fall backwards in an agonizingly slow motion. He waited for the painful impact to come but it never came. Tentatively, he peeked through one eye and saw an arm had grabbed him, saving him from having him limp all the way to school.

"T-thank you…" Tsuna stammered, looking up at the person's face who had just saved him from his fall but found his self staring back at duo-colored eyes; the right being blood-red and the left colored a deep blue(1). Is he wearing contact lens…? The person, who looked like a year older than Tsuna, was wearing the same uniform as him and has a rather weird looking hairstyle that reminded him of a pineapple's and long indigo colored bangs framed the side of his chiseled face.

Tsuna cowered under excruciating red and blue eyes like the other could see right through his soul. He slowly stepped a foot backward as he dusted imaginary dirt from his pants. When Tsuna looked up again at the older teen, he slightly reddened at the small curve of his lips, a bored drawl evident in his voice as he finally let go of his arm and asked, "Kufufu~ Are you alright?"

"Ye-yes…! T-thank you and uhm, I'm sorry for bumping in to you…"

"It's quite all right. You seem to be in a hurry."

"Ah…! I-I'm late for school! I need to be going now!"

"Better take care of yourself, then."

"R-right…" Tsuna bowed his head and waved before he turned around and started running. He wasted three minutes gawking at the person's – a new student, perhaps? – face and was quite embarrassed when he remembered how good-looking the person was. If possible, it would be nice to see that person again; the brunet bitterly laughed to his self.

Tsuna absolutely had no idea he would be seeing him again sooner than expected.

* * *

A/N: Ah... I deliberately wrote a whole new fic. Dang. Although I've been planning to write a high school theme after reading Agape's School Parallel series, I haven't thoroughly thought of a plot for this one but if you want me to continue this, **go ahead and write it in the review!** Nufufu~

(1) - took this sentence from Hell Cafe, ohoho~


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I would like to say thanks to the following people who had reviewed the previous chapter: **resha_31773**, **Mystery Dream**, **Mukuro-Chi**, **puruku**, **KitsuneNaru** and **Aira-Chama**, and ofc to everyone who have added this story to their alerts and favorites! I really appreciate it :))

This chapter is to commemorate the ending of the Katekyo Hitman Reborn series, despite having no relations to the fic whatsoever. Hopefully, the fandom will not end just because the series has already ended. As for me, it will forever remain in my heart. I love this series and the characters so much, it would probably take me years to get over with it seeing as there are two series I'm currently following that have characters that reminds me very much of KHR.

Anyway, without further ado, here's chapter two~

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The first time Rokudo Mukuro saw him was when he was on the way walking to his new school. His family had only moved in to Namimori the day before yesterday and today, he was going to start a new life in this town and meet new people in his new school – Namimori High.

The walk to school was blissfully calming; Mukuro enjoys the feel of warm rays of the sun hitting him through the leaves and flowers of the cherry blossom trees. Walking in these path right after finishing unpacking his stuff the other day, he had conveniently found a shortcut near the cherry blossom park on the way to the school he will be attending to.

So there he was admiring the scenery displayed before his mismatched colored eyes with a look of sereneness. Mukuro had always wanted to see these pink trees his loving mother loved and admired so much that he and his younger twin sister had both decided to come along with her in this new place, rather than be with their father and their older twin brother back in Italy.

Red and blue eyes watched as cherry blossom petals fluttered and danced in the sea breeze of the wind as well as his indigo colored hair. In all honesty, Mukuro isn't really excited coming to a new school, although it will be the first time he is attending to a school in an unfamiliar town with people he doesn't know, he would rather come to school at any time he wanted. But then again, he had heard that there is this so-called head prefect of the Discipline Committee who likes to discipline people according to what he believes is best. He didn't want his beloved younger twin sister's high school life be ruined because of his lack of discipline, so he'll come to school on time just for today.

As he was about to turn around to face the other direction, his back facing the pink scenery, he was pushed rather painfully from the back by someone who had come running from the curve direction he was facing moments ago. Mukuro swiftly turned around to catch a glimpse of the person's unkempt chocolate-brown hair and him wearing the same uniform as his. The brunet staggered for a bit before tripping on his own feet, knowing that he'd fall, the taller teen instinctively brought out his arm and quickly grabbed the other's slender ones to keep him from falling.

With his strong arms grabbing firmly on the smaller teen's slender ones, Mukuro could tell that he was one of those weaklings, the prey for the bullies but when the boy had finally looked up after dusting off the dirt from his pants, Mukuro's breath hitched, completely dumbstruck for a millisecond before his lips curled into a smile as the other's face turned slightly red.

They exchanged a few words before the smaller teen bid goodbye and for the first time in his life, Mukuro hoped he could see those sparkling and warm caramel-brown eyes on him again.

x

Unbeknownst to them, their lives were already fated to meet.

* * *

A/N: I apologize for the short chapter but I will further bow down my head because the length of the following chapters will remain short as they are, unless I really feel like writing longer ones. Also, about the thing with Mukuro's family, I'll be using the same oc names I've used in my other fic, Namimori Day Care, but have their roles sorta different here; the mother here is half Japanese and Italian whereas the father is pure Italian C: Well, not like I'll further explain about it in this fic, anyway (since I haven't grasped D.S's character yet) And, one more thing, there might be slight HibarixTsuna in later chapters... :))

**Please leave a review!** They boost my motivation to keep on writing!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** This is part one of insert-parts-here. I really can't write such lengthy chapters. Sorry.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

As Tsuna had expected, when he finally arrived to school, the front school gates were already closed shut except for the one-person entrance which was being blocked by no other than the head prefect of the Disciplinary Committee, Hibari Kyoya. Tsuna swore he felt chills crawling up from his spine when those steel blue eyes looked up and landed on his pitiful form.

"G-g-good m-morning, Hi-Hibari-san! I-I… uhm…" Tsuna stuttered as he tried to come up with an excuse as to why he was a minute or two late.

Hibari's passive eyes stayed on the brunet so fixatedly that he could almost, _almost_ feel the smaller teen trembling so pathetically beneath his gaze like a weak animal he is. He opened his mouth to speak; inwardly smirking when he saw the brunet flinched at the mere action and said in a matter-of-fact tone, "Sawada Tsunayoshi, you are late. Classes are already in session."

Tsuna swore he could just die from heart attack at any moment. Even though he knew the prefect through Reborn, his English teacher and tutor who likes to drill his teachings to his brain and has considered him as his friend (the prefect even comes to his house to tutor him in Reborn's stead sometimes!), Tsuna can't help tremble in fear whenever he face the person alone, "A-ah! Y-yes! I-I'll just be on my way then..."

When the brunet was about to take a step past the prefect and go to his merry way, Hibari blocked his path by extending his arm. Before Tsuna could open his mouth to speak and ask in a timid voice if the prefect needed anything else, Hibari beat him to it, "As punishment for being late, you are to help arranging books in the library after classes are finished. If you plan to run away, however, I will bite you to death."

"Y-YES!" Tsuna shrieked and dashed straight to his classroom as soon as Hibari had finally let him off.

Hibari watched as Tsuna disappeared into the building before turning around and glared at the person who had just come out from the same direction Tsuna had come from.

"You're late, herbivore."

X

Luckily for Tsuna, when he arrived to the 1-B classroom, their homeroom teacher was nowhere in sight. That means he wasn't late! – Tsuna smiled at that thought– Too bad he had to stay after school to do some errands for the head prefect, though.

As Tsuna walked towards his seat near the window at the first lane on the third row, he perked up when an intriguing topic was heard from a classmate who had just come in right after him and gossiped about their class having a new student.

At that, Tsuna's eyebrows shot up to his hairline as a thought suddenly came in to his mind. Could it be?

Not too long after, their homeroom and English teacher arrived and announced the beginning of the class which made everyone went to their respective seats and behaved like little angels in front of their devil teacher while Tsuna was lost in his own thoughts.

X

Meanwhile, blood-red – with a kanji of six in it – and cerulean-blue eyes scanned the vicinity as if looking for something or rather _someone_, as the owner of those mismatched eyes languidly followed the aloof prefect to god knows where.

He lazily stretched his arms and clasped them behind his head as he looked around the hallways some more. There aren't that much students seeing as it's already class session. The walls were painted in pure white and the hallways were wide, wide enough to fit a truck.

The school is very much ordinary with ordinary-looking students and teachers. Unlike his previous school which was somewhere in Italy, everyone there were practically part of a high status, like having a doctor as a parent and the likes.

Honestly though, he's actually glad that he could get out of that hellhole. He didn't like how girls in his previous school could give him looks like he's some piece of meat. Ah, but then again, he was born with such good looks that any girl would want to offer their virginity to be taken by him. Mukuro made a disgusted look at that thought.

Five minutes or so, they finally arrived at their destination. Mukuro looked up at the sign on the door and arched one his eyebrows up at it as he glanced warily at the aloof prefect.

"Go inside, herbivore or I'll bite you to death."

Mukuro softly chuckled as he entered the empty room a while after the prefect, closing the door with a soft click and stood meters away from the prefect's desk. Amused mismatched eyes silently watched as the prefect studied his school records, grades and whatever information within the folder on his hands.

When the prefect finished analyzing the data, he opened the drawers of his desk and took out a half-sized paper with information of the transferee's class schedule in it; he placed it on the desk and slid it forward to the transferee, signaling for him to take the paper.

Mukuro, with his long limbs, took only a few steps from his position and closer to the desk and grabbed the thin paper from the prefect's desk, putting it closer to his handsome face as he read what was written on it with mild interest.

"Your class is in 1-B. Kusakabe Tetsuya will show you the way." Said the prefect in a monotonous tone as his steel-blue eyes narrowed and continued in a deep voice, "If you break any of the school rules, you will be severely punished. Understand, Rokudo Mukuro?"

Mukuro flashed him a grin and said, "Yes, yes. It was nice meeting you, Mr. Prefect~" before opening the door, stepped out of the room and then closed it behind him, as he turned around to meet the man who will guide him the way to his classroom.

_I have a feeling something good will happen today._

Mukuro smiled inwardly.

* * *

**A/N:** Why do I always tend to make the pairings fall at first sight in any of my fics... OTL. If anyone's curious about their ages, Mukuro and Tsuna are both 15 years old while Hibari is 17 years old and Reborn is in mid-twenties xDD

Oh yeah, if anyone wants to get updates and snippets of any of my fics, you can stalk my page in facebook with the same username as here. Just search for **XRYUCHAN27** :)) I post other things too like scanlation projects, drawings and other useless stuff. Heh.

Anyway, that's it for this chapter! See you next chapter... don't know when I'll be able to write the next one... If you want me to write more faster, **go and leave me a review!** Or I won't write... Reviews boost my motivation. If I don't get 5 or more reviews, well... you know what will happen.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** I would like to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I really appreciate those who added this story in their faves and alerts as well but it would be nicer if you actually leave me a review instead.

Anyway, without further ado, here's part two.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Dame-Tsuna, translate this English sentence." Reborn said, more like ordered.

"Ah… Uhm… The… cat is… growing… from the dog?" Tsuna answered, hesitantly.

The whole class erupted to laughter and the bullies jeered at the brunet.

Reborn tsk-ed, "Your dameness never ceases to amaze me."

Tsuna flushed deep red as he slumped down onto his chair, hiding his face behind his textbook from everyone else to see and jeer more.

"Right. Turn to–" Reborn was unintentionally cut off when two loud knocks came outside and the English teacher promptly called out to the person to enter when that gruff deep voice of the head prefect's right-hand subordinate came after the knocking.

The door slid open to the side, revealing a tall man with regent hairstyle and in a black gakuran uniform with a "Disciplinary Committee" arm banned pinned on the left. What caught everyone's (especially the girls) attention was the guy standing behind the regent haired man like he's somewhat bored and is used to the reaction he's getting.

When the DC member felt like his task has been successfully accomplished, he bowed his head to the English teacher which he nodded his head in acknowledgement before sliding the door closed with a soft click.

A few seconds later, the class erupted to a bustling noise again that Tsuna had to look up from his textbook to see what was the commotion was about. Curious caramel-brown eyes glanced around to see girls happily whispering away with each other while some boys seemed to look unfazed with everything. When eyes came to stop in front the classroom, an eyebrow arched up when a familiar face came to view. From the corner of his eyes, he saw Reborn writing something on the board in big and bold kanji – Rokudo Mukuro, it read. The name sounds very creepy. Tsuna can't pinpoint where he saw the face from, but he swore he had seen him somewhere, though.

After writing the name down, Reborn turned to look at his students before grabbing a random book from his desk, hovered it a few inches from the desk and slammed it down so loud it made everyone flinched and the class became quiet again. Ah. He should do that more often, slamming things, that is.

"This is Rokudo Mukuro. He will be attending the same school and class as of today. I suggest everyone to be good little angels or suffer the consequences." Reborn turned around to the new student, "If there's something you want to tell, spit it out now."

The new student chuckled and the bustling erupted again when he opened his mouth to speak a little about his self. Tsuna watched from the distance while girls asked the new person questions one after another in a relentless manner. Sometimes girls can become really scary once they see a very gorgeous guy right in front of them.

Tsuna is having a mental argument with himself about how familiar that person is and why does he have this strong feeling in his gut that he has already seen him before? Did he unconsciously hit his head on to something when he came running away from the prefect once he had let him off and it made him lost a great amount of memories or something? Naah can't be. Although he admits he tends to space out more often lately.

Tsuna looked more closely at the familiar face. His breath hitched when those red and blue eyes had randomly met his caramel-brown ones and memories from earlier came flooding onto his mind.

"AH!" Tsuna gasped loudly as he abruptly stood up from his chair with such force that it slammed loudly to the desk behind him making the person sitting at the next row yelp from surprise, hissing an angry 'hey' at Tsuna which in turn apologized for his actions.

Everyone, I mean _everyone_ – that includes the new student who was also surprised for a millisecond before smiling inwardly – stared at Tsuna like he had grown another head or a limb. But the brunet didn't care if they think he's gone crazy because his attention is currently on this new student he had seen early this morning and the same person he found his self mysteriously captivated to. Tsuna can't understand this feeling. It's like he is being pulled towards the guy, like a magnet. It's so puzzling it's hurting his head.

Tsuna snapped out of his thoughts when he suddenly felt chills running down his spine. Is it just him or the room temperature is decreasing despite the sunny weather outside? Oh wait, it's just Reborn looking at him with such intense gaze that makes anyone wet in their pants right there and now. After much years of being together with the man, Tsuna seemed unfazed of the stare; however, because he knows the man so well, he knows that that smirk on his face is _definitely_ not a good thing. Yup, it's _**definitely**_ not a good thing.

"Oh. That's nice of you to volunteer, Dame-Tsuna." Said Reborn in a mocking tone, setting the book he's holding down on the desk, his eyes never leaving the brunet's form.

Tsuna blinked, "V-volunteer…? What…"

He glanced at Reborn then to the new student (before looking around the classroom when he felt murderous and killing intent was directed at him and cringed when he found the girls glaring at him he wished the ground would swallow him right now) then back to Reborn. Piecing the bits of pieces together, Tsuna's caramel-brown eyes comically widened when he finally realized what he had just volunteered for.

"EHH! N-n-n-no! I-I do—" Tsuna paled when Reborn shot him a scary look which made Tsuna flinched before releasing an exasperated sigh as he slumped down on his chair, slamming his head on his desk which he regretted right away. Never slam your head on the desk with such force. It seriously hurts.

At that, Reborn smiled that sly smile of his. Turning his head to look at the new student, who was still has his oddly mismatched eyes locked onto the brunet, Reborn scrutinized him (thinking about when and where did this new student and Dame-Tsuna ever met) before glancing around the room for a vacant seat for him to seat. Ah.

"There's a vacant seat over there (cue girls whispering and bustling here) beside Dame-Tsuna (Reborn slammed the book again when 'awws' and 'nooos' were heard in the classroom). Since you two seem to have already met, things will be much easier for the both of us; Dame-Tsuna will be your guide until you get to know the ropes around here," a distant cry of 'what' could be heard from the back and girls whining but Reborn ignored them and motioned for the student to go to his seat. The English teacher watched the student walked in long strides to where his seat was

…right next to Tsuna's. Reborn inwardly smiled. His student is actually _trying_ to make friends albeit being all hesitant and flushed about it aside from that prefect who has a great respect for him and has an inkling feeling of like for the brunet from much observation. Who the hell can't see those steel-blue eyes of his that could make a crowd disperse in a second soften at a mere sight of the brunet? But then again, no one could notice that since everyone is very much terrified of the prefect and the prey is pretty much oblivious at what's going on around him. But that just makes everything seem fun.

Reborn's lips curved into a soft smile as he saw the new student and Dame-Tsuna conversing with each other. He softly shook his head before tapping his stick on the board making everyone's attention turn back to him as he opened the book on his hands, "Turn to page three hundred three."

X

When the bell finally rang signaling that it's lunch time, Tsuna slammed face first on his book at the amount of assignments which are due tomorrow. He sat back up and stretched his arms and legs out and breathed out a sigh of satisfaction when soft popping sounds came. After that, he swiftly put his books and pencils inside his bag and took out his lunch box.

Tsuna glanced outside the window and a smile crept across his face when he saw the cloudy blue sky, the bright sun peeking out from the soft cottony marshmallow-like now and then; it's a good day to eat lunch on the roof. With that goal in mind, he stood up from his seat and grabbed his bento box from his desk.

From the corner of his eyes, he could see the new student (Mukuro, was it?) trying to make an effort to move away from the horde of girls who suddenly showed up at his desk inviting him to eat lunch with them. Tsuna sweat-dropped when the girls started fighting with each other about which of them should the new guy eats lunch with. Tsuna softly chuckled before he trekked to his own haven – the peaceful rooftop.

Moments later, Tsuna arrived at his destination. He looked around and when he confirmed that no one was there, he let out a sigh of relief. He took a seat at a shadier spot which was his usual spot and where he could watch everyone from above like ants.

Tsuna began eating, enjoying the aroma of cherry blossoms in the air, the sun rays hitting on his skin occasionally, the warm and cooling breeze fanning his flushed face and the noise of classmates and schoolmates from below. Tsuna likes this moment of peace.

That moment of peace, however, was suddenly disrupted by a bunch of girls squealing from somewhere below. Tsuna momentarily looked up from his bento to the ground below and found a horde of girls with bento boxes in hand. They looked like they were looking for someone. Probably the new guy, Tsuna thought.

"Haha. If they keep disrupting the peace like that, they'll surely be bitten to death." Tsuna mused to his self. As if on cue, the head prefect of the Disciplinary Committee did made his appearance and made everyone disperse from the vicinity, even the ones who were playing just now in less than a second.

When the coast was clear, Tsuna noticed the new guy peeking from behind the tree across from his direction. Despite the commotion earlier, the mismatched colored guy seemed unfazed and has a soft smile on his face (which made Tsuna blushed for a bit) while his attention was on the indigo colored phone on his hand. A girlfriend, perhaps…?

Tsuna shrugged before going back to finishing his lunch before the bell rings. If Tsuna didn't looked away, he would have seen those mismatched eyes move away from his phone and up to his petit form, a knowing smile on his lips.

X

Later that day, Tsuna focused, well _tried_ to focus, on the remaining classes that afternoon while a pair or mismatched eyes was so intent on disrupting his concentration in focusing that the brunet kept on squirming uncomfortably on his chair. Not from his new seatmate's weird fascination over him but those scary looking eyes of the girls in class! _Ugh. Why me?!_

Tsuna glanced up to the round wall clock above the board and his eyes lingered there for a while counting the seconds before the school bell rings, indicating that classes have ended and it's now time to go home – for students who doesn't have anything to do after class, that is.

_Ding! Ding! Ding!_

Tsuna watched his classmates scurry off to wherever they needed to go. Caramel-brown eyes trailed off to the person sitting on his right and silently watched as the girls bid goodbye to the new student. When they were gone, Tsuna stood up from his chair and stood near the other's desk, tnocking the desk softly with his knuckles when the other didn't notice him approach.

"Would you like to see the whole school, Mukuro-san?" Tsuna suggested when the other looked up.

X

"…And, there's the gym," Tsuna said, pointing his slender finger to the big building as he turned his head to look at Mukuro who was staring so intently at him again, "A-ah. If you have any more questions, y-you can just ask me." Tsuna squirmed under those scrutinizing eyes.

"A question, huh…" Tsuna perked up and stared at Mukuro expectantly. The brunet, however, wasn't expecting for the other to ask if they could walk home together. So he did like a normal person would. Blush like a red tomato.

"A-ah. I-I don't mind walking home together but I have to do some errands before I go home, though. If you don't mind waiting, would you like to come with me to the library?"

Mukuro nonchalantly shrugged, "If it means I could spend more time with you, Tsunayoshi-kun, by all means."

"A-ah…"

And off they went to the library, not before Mukuro placing an arm on the brunet's shoulder while his eyes trailed off to somewhere and smiled a sly smile.

X

Meanwhile, in the Disciplinary Committee room, Kusakabe Tetusya is currently trying to act normal but deep inside, his guts is telling him to flee before the raging beast aka Kyo-san beats the living daylights outta him.

Hibari Kyoya is currently emitting a dark aura and if only looks could kill, the right-hand man would be dead by now. Why is he pissed off you ask? Well, he wasn't like that when he entered the room to give the Disciplinary Committee leader his reports for today. The prefect's mood only changed for the worst when he took a glance for a moment outside the window and whatever he may have seen, it pissed him off to a great deal of amount.

Kusakabe flinched and stood erect when the prefect suddenly called out his name.

"H-hai, Kyo-san?"

Hibari swiftly stood up from his chair and grabbed his gakuran from the arm rest, "I'm going out. Handle the rest."

"U-understood!"

Kusakabe breathed out a sigh of relief when the prefect was gone and to god-knows where. He just hopes he doesn't kill anyone with that mood of his. For now, he'll just have to handle the paper works before he comes back and decides to bite him to death instead.

X

"Oh? So you have a younger twin sister, Mukuro-san?" Tsuna mused aloud while his attention was on the books being carried by his slender arm as he sort them alphabetically in their rightful shelves.

Mukuro was leaning by the shelves on the brunet's right side as he focused on his nails pretending to examine them for whatever dirt it may have latched on them but he was actually eyeing the brunet from the corner of his eyes. Mukuro is very much intrigued in Sawada Tsunayoshi since the first time he met him by the cherry blossom park earlier this morning.

"Yes. She will be attending this school in a few days. It was so unfortunate that she suddenly caught a cold the day after we arrived in Namimori."

"That really sucks. I hope she gets better soon then. I would like to meet her. She sounds very nice."

"Yes… What about you, Tsunayoshi-kun? Tell me about yourself."

There was a moment of silence before Tsuna opened his mouth after putting the last batch of books onto the shelves and turned his head to the side, then the rest of his body till he is fully standing in front of Mukuro, "Me? I don't know what to say. I don't mind if you ask me questions about me, Mukuro-san."

If Tsuna didn't looked away from the other teen to check the order of the books one last time, he would have seen that playful smirk grew wider as the other moved closer to him. Next thing Tsuna knew, his body was trapped between the bookshelves and Mukuro's solid chest (Tsuna blushed when he could feel Mukuro's chest pressed lightly on his small back), both of his long limbs were on each side of the brunet's head and Tsuna could feel the other teen's hot breath fanning near his ear. If possible, Tsuna's already red face turned even redder when Mukuro whispered his question to his ear, "Do you have a lover, Tsunayoshi-kun?"

"…"

"…"

"E-e-e-ehh!" Tsuna sputtered as Mukuro chuckled and moved away from the brunet, giving back his personal bubble space but didn't moved that far away from the blushing brunet. He's so cute. Mukuro smiled to his self. Sawada Tsunayoshi is indeed an interesting person.

"L-l-lover? G-g-g-girlfriend? N-no! U-uhm…!" Tsuna rambled on. _W-what kind of a question is that anyway?! That's too straight-forward for someone you've just met!_

"Kufufu. Based on your reactions, you haven't had any, ne, Tsunayoshi-kun?" Mukuro leaned forward again, almost nose-to-nose with Tsuna while the other is making an effort not to pass out from too much face-to-face moments with the older teen right here and now, "Would you like me to change that for you?"

Tsuna blinked, "Huh?" _C-change w-what? And ohmygod, you-you're too close!_

Mukuro chuckled softly as he leaned his head closer to Tsuna's flushed ones. So close Mukuro could smell the brunet's faint smell he can't quite describe but it made him feel intoxicated. Mukuro inwardly smirked in victory when Tsuna suddenly squeezed his eyes shut and has his small trembling hands gripping the ends of his school uniform.

Just a few more inches and Mukuro would have tasted those pink lips but he abruptly pushed his self away from the brunet after sensing a killing intent in the vicinity, swiftly dodging something that came out of nowhere and whizzed past the two heads and hit the wall so hard the wall broke.

From the abrupt (and a bit harsh) movement from the older teen, Tsuna snapped his eyes open (he didn't even noticed he closed them) to see Mukuro's head turned to the side, his mismatched eyes were fixated on something on the wall momentarily before he snapped his head to the other side to acknowledge the newcomer.

Tsuna's eyes widened at the thing implanted on the wall. _Ohmygod, is that a tonfa?! T-t-that means…!_

To Tsuna's dismay, there in front of them stood the almighty head prefect of the Disciplinary Committee, Hibari Kyoya, a tonfa on his hand and a dark aura emitting from him making everyone in the room flee from the scene lest to be bitten to death.

"For public display of affection, I will bite you to death!"

"Hi-Hi-Hibari-san! It wasn't w-what it looked like!" _Gah! Why the heck am I even making excuses?!_

"Kufufu. I haven't even claimed him yet. Why must you ruin the fun, birdie?"

Before Tsuna could comprehend what Mukuro meant, he felt an arm snaking around his waist before his body was pulled to a chest and then something wet made contact with his flushed cheeks. The next thing he knew, Mukuro and Hibari are making a huge mess in the library.

_HHHIIIIEEEEEEE-?!_

* * *

**A/N:** ...And there's a cliffhanger. Wao. You wouldn't even probably believe I wrote this chapter all in one day (even if I spent half of my time writing another 6927 fic out of nowhere). Part three will come out as soon as I figure out how to write action scenes. OTL.

If anyone wants to guess what's this new fic is all about, I'll give you virtual cookies if you guessed it right the next time we meet. Haha. This is going to be a two-shot though, so yeah. If you want to be spoiled about my current and upcoming stories, follow my facebook page - **xryuchan27**.

**Kindly leave a review please?** **They make me smile after having a rough day :)) Thank you! See you next chapter~**


	5. Interlude 1

**Pairing: **Mukuro x Tsuna - Hibari

**Warning: **kissing and OOC!Hibari

**Setting: **2YL in high school

.

.

**A/N: **I would like to thank everyone for reading and followed this fic! I'm very delighted that it reached more than a thousand views! \O/ I apologize, however, if you thought that this is the next chapter. This is just an interlude. I don't know where I should put this and I didn't want to make a new published story so I'll be writing interludes like this when I feel like it. I'm still writing the actual chapter and may take a while before I update coz I'm getting busier with scanlation projects, assigning new projects to staff while editing projects from other scanlation groups. _Ugh_. Also, I'll probably have to start updating once a month because of it. That, and I want to get more reviews, haha. **Please don't forget to leave a review!** Sankyew!

.

.

.

It was one of those boring weekends where one spends most of your day cooped up in your own room doing assignments which are due tomorrow or play with your PSP which was given to you as a birthday present by your father or a friend with loads of money on them. In Tsuna's case, however, today was nothing that is boring since someone very important has come to visit him unexpectedly.

.

.

.

"I'm starting to wonder why you have this game when you lose every time."

Tsuna groaned, "You're just too good with this sort of games, Mukuro."

"Kufufu. I love games, after all." Mukuro propped an elbow on the small table and leaned his chin on it, turning his head to look at the brunet beside him, "So, what should we do next?"

Tsuna shrugged, "Dunno. I wasn't planning to do anything today, at all. Showing up here all of a sudden, that was unexpected of you, though."

"Mm. Mother and dear Chrome went shopping together for new clothes, apparently. I dislike shopping and didn't go along with them but I got bored being alone at home so I came to visit you instead."

"Ahaha. I see..." Tsuna sweatdropped then something occurred to him, "Eh? I didn't know you disliked shopping. You seem to enjoy it when we go together…?"

Mukuro smiled, "That's because _you_ are with me, Tsunayoshi-kun. I don't mind going to places I dislike if it makes you happy."

"A-Ah. T-that… I…" Tsuna trailed off, awestruck. He doesn't know what to say to that. He deeply knows that Mukuro thinks of his well-being more than himself, though and that what makes him like the older teen more. Tsuna smiled warmly at Mukuro, "Let's go somewhere we both like next, Mukuro. It would be more fun that way."

Tsuna blushed when Mukuro gently ruffled his unruly brown locks and gave him one of his rarest smiles which only Tsuna has the privilege to see it, "Sure."

They stayed like that for a bit until Tsuna asked Mukuro if he wanted something to drink, so he went downstairs to prepare them both drinks and snacks. Being in a room alone with someone you like makes you feel a bit awkward, especially if you have no experience in the field. Sometimes Tsuna feel like Mukuro wanted to do something more but is holding back; when he asked about it one day, the other only said not to mind it too much and that it was nothing. Tsuna knew he wanted to do more than just holding hands or hug snuggly in each other's warmth but Tsuna doesn't know what to do if he wanted to take the next step.

Tsuna sighed and shook his head stopping his self from thinking too much about it. Since Mukuro is more experienced than he is, when the time comes, he will just have to prepare his self and let him do the first move. Yes, for the both of them. With that goal in mind, Tsuna walks back to his room, a tray of cookies in a bowl and two glasses of iced tea on his hands.

.

.

.

"I hope you don't mind iced tea, Muku—" Tsuna trailed off, completely frozen in place. Tsuna hoped what Mukuro was holding isn't one of the test papers he had desperately hid from anyone's curious eyes to see. "Is that… my…"

Mukuro turns to look at the gaping brunet and smirked at him, deliberately showing him the paper with a 10 score marked in red pen from a test they recently had, "No wonder you didn't say anything about this when I asked how much you got. You have a lot of lo—"

Mukuro was cut off when Tsuna lunged his self at him, desperately reaching for the paper from his clutches and burn the damn thing lest of anyone seeing it, "UGH! STOP LOOKING AT IT! GIVE IT BACK!"

They wrestled with each other as the older teen moves his arm holding the paper out of the smaller teen's reach. Mukuro enjoyed teasing the other with simple things the brunet thought is embarrassing, like his low test scores, but Mukuro didn't care about trivial things such as that. Tsuna couldn't be thinking of him not liking him anymore just because he happened to see it, would he? Mukuro inwardly laughed at that. Of course he wouldn't, silly Tsunayoshi.

"GAH! THERE'S SOMETHING BEHIND YOU, MUKURO!" Tsuna shrieked, pointing at something behind said teen. Mukuro turned to look at this _something_ but immediately regretted it when there was nothing and Tsuna found a way to snatch the paper from him. "AHA! GOT IT!"

Unfortunately for Tsuna, he tripped on the end of his own pants and landed on top of the older teen, "Oof!" Tsuna made an effort to scramble away from the warm body but soon halted his actions when a hand cupped his cheek. He looks down and saw Mukuro looking at him with intense longing in his mismatched eyes. Tsuna's breath hitched. _Is this it?_

"Mukuro…"

"… I want to kiss you." Mukuro quietly declared. For a moment he saw Tsuna's eye widen in surprise and the next, he made a face that looked like he was saying it was okay to do it. _Is it really okay?_

Mukuro softly caressed Tsuna's cheek, pressing his thumb on Tsuna's parted lips (Mukuro was taken aback when the other's tongue hesitantly poked it) as he expectantly stare at him. Mukuro can see Tsuna wanted it too, this. He has been waiting for this chance to happen since they started dating but he was afraid he might scare the smaller teen if he wanted to take the next step in their relationship that involves more than just holding hands, like kissing. Mukuro swiftly flipped their positions, him on top of Tsuna and Tsuna below him.

Mukuro leaned down and used his hand to keep Tsuna's face in place. Tilting his head to the side, he pressed his lips to Tsuna's gently and pulled back for a bit. Tsuna, feeling bold and unsatisfied, moves his face upward and pressed their lips together. The kiss was innocent at first and then it became more when Tsuna opened his mouth experimentally and kissed the other like the one he saw before in television the other night he was randomly flipping through channels and saw a scene where a woman and a man kissing. It looked a bit intense for a couple like them who lacks experience but Tsuna wanted this as much as Mukuro wants it too.

They broke apart a second later and before Tsuna could run away, Mukuro captured his lips to a searing kiss, holding Tsuna's face with both hands as tongues started to dance together in their not-so innocent kiss.

"Ngh!" Tsuna moaned when Mukuro trailed kisses down to the smaller teen's delectable and exposed neck. He sucked and nibbled on it, leaving a mark where no one could see unless at a closer distance. Tsuna wrapped his arms around the older teen's neck and brought him closer as he panted seductively in his ear, "A-ah…"

At the same time, the two teens didn't notice someone entering the room through an opened window until he landed rather loudly on the floor, purposely making his self known. Upon that sound, Tsuna tilted his head to the side and his glazed caramel-brown eyes snapped open when he saw who the intruder was.

"Hi—"

_'Hi?' _Mukuro arched an eyebrow, turning his head to the side when he saw Tsuna staring at something that seemed to made him froze in place and made a face akin to irritation when he saw who it was for a moment before he purposely trailed his hands up under Tsuna's shirt, earning a surprised gasp from the smaller teen that gave wonders to his groin and greeted the person with a sly grin on his face, "Wanna join, birdie?"

Hibari's eye twitched. If he knew he was going to see_ this_ the moment he comes inside (more like broken himself in without anyone's consent), he wouldn't have agreed to come and check on Tsunayoshi because that man told him so. That man meaning Reborn.

Hibari crossed his arms against his chest glancing between Tsunayoshi and the pineapple herbivore, pondering if he should get the hell out of here or stay. He knew if he stayed longer with _him_ things would definitely turn out messy. Tsunayoshi would hate that and he doesn't want that either even though he has long accepted the fact that Tsunayoshi would never look at him _that _way except as a friend who helps him with his studies when needed to. Hibari has decided to silently watch over him instead and grab the chance if ever the pineapple herbivore made a wrong turn and made Tsunayoshi cry and steal him away.

Hibari watched as Tsuna tried to get Mukuro off of him and stop his self from rolling his eyes when he noticed the other was doing it on purpose, probably to irritate the living daylights out of him which is working but he wouldn't let that bait him.

"Ugh! Get off, Mukuro! Get off, get off, get off, get **_OFF_**!"

"….Ugh." Mukuro grunted in pain as he cupped his wounded jewels.

Tsuna's eyes widened, "HIIEEE! I-I didn't mean to… to hit you. Mukuro? Are you okay?!"

"…"

Someone snickered at the side.

Tsuna pouted, looking at Mukuro who has his head smothered on his bed as he tried to will away the pain. Tsuna tilted his head, "I'm sorry. I really didn't mean it," he trailed off and playfully added, "It's not my fault though, you wouldn't get off."

Tsuna's eyes lingered on Mukuro's for a moment before he turned his head to Hibari, who has been watching them all along, "U-uhm… Why are you here, Hibari-san?" he asked as he watched the prefect walk past them and sat at the opposite side of the table, right across from them, "That man called me."

"Eh?" '_That man'? _Tsuna thought before his face lit up in recognition, "Oh, Reborn did? Why?"

"I don't know."

"Ah. I-I see…"

Before Tsuna could open his mouth to say something, the shrill ringing of the phone was heard downstairs, and he run downstairs shouting a "Don't do anything stupid, you guys!" before answering the phone.

By the time Tsuna went back to his room, Mukuro was already fine and is in another glaring competition with the prefect until Tsuna awkwardly coughed, scratching the back of his neck as he stared at the two.

Hibari was the first to turn away and asked, "Who was at the phone, Tsunayoshi?"

"Ah. It was my mom. She said she won't be coming home today because the hospital lacks nurses right now." Tsuna responded.

"Kufufu. Then I'll be staying over the night! You wouldn't mind do you, Tsunayoshi-kun?" Mukuro exclaimed, moving towards the brunet and leaned his head to whisper in Tsuna's ear, "And if you want, we can continue were we left off~"

Tsuna blushed a deep red and stammered before running out of the room with an excuse of "I-I need to prepare for dinner!" and Mukuro chuckled as he followed the brunet downstairs, leaving the prefect to his thoughts.

_Is this the reason why that man called me to check up on Tsunayoshi because he knew his mother wouldn't be coming home today? _

Hibari glared at the closed door of Tsunayoshi's room and decided he'd stay and protect Tsunayoshi's virginity from that pineapple herbivore. Hibari shot up from his sitting position and rushed out of the room.

"Tsunayoshi, I'm staying too."

"_EHHH?_"

Hibari smirked when Mukuro made a face. _I will not let you do things with him while I'm here herbivore._

.

.

.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Ohmaigerd. I'm really, REALLY sorry for the slow update! orz. I got busy preparing releases for Christmas for my scanlation group that the fudging writer's block literally came into my doorstep and said hi and then tropical storm Quinta came and flood the whole town *headdesk* I still have to update my other fics but I'll do them when I have more time ;A;

Anyway, I would like to say thanks to everyone who read and left a review! ^_^ Without further ado, here's chapter 5~

* * *

**Previously on High School Days:**

_"For public display of affection, I will bite you to death!"_

_"Hi-Hi-Hibari-san! It wasn't w-what it looked like!" Gah! Why the heck am I even making excuses?!_

_"Kufufu. I haven't even claimed him yet. Why must you ruin the fun, birdie?"_

_Before Tsuna could comprehend what Mukuro meant, he felt an arm snaking around his waist before his body was pulled to a chest and then something wet made contact with his flushed cheeks. The next thing he knew, Mukuro and Hibari are making a huge mess in the library._

_HHHIIIIEEEEEEE-?!_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Mukuro had kissed him.

On the cheek.

And it made Hibari-san furious for some reason.

And the two are fighting now.

In the library no less.

_What the __**hell**__ is happening here?!_

Tsuna watched from the sidelines as Mukuro and Hibari fought, books flying and falling from their places, making a huge utter mess, chairs and tables are in disarray as the two madmen continued fighting like they didn't care what will happen around them.

Hit. Dodge. _**Crash**_. Hit. Dodge. _**Crash**_. Dodge.

_Wow. I've never seen anyone could stay alive that long after engaging a fight with Hibari-san. Wait! I should stop this… this disaster!_

"S-stop fi-fighting…!" Tsuna pleaded but his pleas were unheard by the two teens. _Ugh!_

"Kufufu. First day in a new school and this is what I get." Mukuro deadpanned as he blocked Hibari's tonfa with a thick book he randomly grabbed from somewhere behind him. Mukuro jumped a step away from Hibari and grabbed a few more books that has fallen on the floor and started throwing them at the raging prefect, ignoring the brunet's distant cry of 'stop damaging books!' somewhere behind him.

Hibari's attacks were relentless and Mukuro just kept on dodging them with books. The pineapple herbivore even dared throwing them at him! What's ticking him more is how Tsunayoshi looked worried over the pineapple herbivore.

Tsuna turned white when books came flying over his head, loud crashes came after when Hibari tried to land a hit on Mukuro (who looked like he's totally having fun with the turn of events) which the other swiftly dodged and the aim that was meant for him hit one of the ceramic lamps sitting innocently on each table in the library.

In mere minutes, the once peaceful library turned to a complete disaster and the books Tsuna was sorting out earlier had all fallen from the shelves. Tsuna inwardly groaned.

Gathering up all of his courage, Tsuna jumped in between Mukuro whose eyes widen a fraction in surprise and Hibari who was preparing to hit the other male didn't notice the brunet in front of his target.

"GAAAH! STOP! STOOO– _**OW**_!"

The room went extremely quiet and everything seemed to be frozen in place when Tsuna staggered, stumbling back on his own two feet and painfully crashed down on the pile of books scattered messily on the ground, caramel-brown eyes widening in shock as he cupped his stinging cheek.

"…"

"…"

"Ah. Look what you did, birdie." Mukuro said as he made his way to the fallen (and still shocked) brunet, "You shouldn't have jumped in just like that. Are you all right, Tsunayoshi-kun?"

Mukuro's playful smile faltered when he noticed the smaller teen's shoulders trembling, "I…I…"

"…Tsunayoshi-kun?"

"I…" there was a tremendously long pause before Tsuna's head turned towards the two older teens with blazing eyes, "**STOP DESTROYING THE PLACE, IDIOTS!**"

_He snapped._

Both Hibari and Mukuro have thought as they both glanced around the place. How did the place turn out so messy, anyway? Cue rolling of eyeballs here.

They stood frozen on their tracks, watching silently as the brunet tries to calm his self down (and probably the stinging cheek of his where an ugly bruise is starting to form) until something dropped from the brunet's nose.

Tsuna blinked, looking down. _Blood?_

Caramel-brown eyes widened as he cupped his nose, a panicked expression on his face as he tried to stop it from flowing more but to no avail.

"Tilt your head up, Tsunayoshi-kun." Mukuro suggested, taking out a (clean) checkered indigo handkerchief from his pants pocket and lightly dabbed it on the brunet's bleeding nose.

At the same time, Hibari was having a mental crisis about the very scene that's currently happening in front of him. He didn't know what had happened. He was supposedly hit the stupid pineapple herbivore but had hit the brunet instead. Hibari didn't expect, a weak herbivore that he mostly is, would jump in between him and the other herbivore just like that. Now, Hibari doesn't know what to do. He should apologize but for someone like him that has too much of a pride, he can't.

Hibari glared at Mukuro for a moment before turning his head to Tsuna's petite form, tucking his tonfa back to where it was hidden and swiftly turned around, his black gakuran floating behind him as he walked out of the room.

X

Right after Hibari left the library, Tsuna heaved a sigh before making a face at Mukuro, "This is your fault, idiot," Tsuna pointed at the pile of books scattered and demanded like a king, "Now pick up those books and arrange everything."

Mukuro made a face before shrugging, picking up the books and started arranging, "Yes, your highness~"

X

Two or so minutes later, when Tsuna deemed that the library was back to its original (well, almost) state, the two teens decided it's time to go home, not before Tsuna asked Mukuro to wait for him outside because he had to stop by the staff room to hand Reborn something.

The walk home was quiet and awkward. Very awkward it made Tsuna's hands clammy and unconsciously started to play with the buttons of his school uniform. He needs to say something but what!

While the brunet was having a spaz attack, Mukuro was watching him with amusement in his red and blue eyes. He has never met someone as amusing as him before. The little bird was sparking an interest with him as well but only as a sparring partner. A creepy smile slowly made its way on his lips when he remembered that look of jealousy on the little bird's eyes when he made a move on the brunet earlier. It was funny he could laugh.

Mukuro blinked when Tsuna asked what was funny and noticed belatedly that he had laughed aloud. Mukuro coughed in his hand and looked away, hoping for the other to stop staring at him like he suddenly grew another head.

Tsuna blinked and made a 'what was that all about' face but didn't ask any further questions so he shrugged and inwardly smiled.

Ten minutes later, the two finally arrived at Tsuna's house and again.

"Thanks for walking me home." Tsuna quietly spoke while fiddling with his thumbs. When he didn't hear a reply from the other, Tsuna looked up and found his face flushing pink at the intensity of the other's eyes on his lithe form.

Tsuna squirmed under scrutinizing eyes. _Déjà vu?_

"Oh, u-uhm… I-I'm sorry about your handkerchief, Mukuro-san. I'll wash it clean and iron it and… a-and… uhh…"

Mukuro smiled and shrugged, "It's quite all right. More importantly," he took a step closer to the brunet not breaking the eye contact and sensually called out his name, "Tsunayoshi-kun," he brought his hand in the air and brushed his knuckles on the brunet's flushed cheeks, "let's be," he leaned his face closer to the other's face and thought he liked the way the brunet's face grew redder in just seconds when he closed the distance and pecked on his lips, "friends!" and he moved away, staring at the stunned brunet before waving off and left.

Tsuna blinked.

_Let's be friends._

Tsuna blinked and blinked.

…_Friends? Do friends even peck each other on the lips?_

_Or did he mean something… more…?_

Tsuna blinked and blush a deeper red.

_W-w-w-what the heck am I thinking?!_

_But…_

_His lips felt soft._

Tsuna smiled.

X

High school life is going to be fun from now on (and a whole lot messier).

* * *

**A/N: **...this chapter sucks *sob*

_**Leave a review please?**_


End file.
